


And The Stockings Were Hung

by fictive_frolic



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic
Summary: Bucky helps you take a break from prepping for a Christmas Eve Party
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	And The Stockings Were Hung

“Bucky?” you call from upstairs, “Do you have the tape?”

“No!” he called back, hastily shoving the presents from “Santa” into a closet.

“Fucky. Fuck. Fuck” you hustle down the stairs trying to find the damn tape you just had in your hand. “Steve and Nat will be back with the kids any minute… Thor does know he’s supposed to come by right?”

Bucky sticks his head around the kitchen doorframe and watches you rustle through the junk drawer, “Doll, slow down,” he chuckles wrapping his arms around your waist, “We do this every year. And every year you freak the fuck out and every year everything is amazing and all the kids have the best Christmas ever.”

You make a soft anxious sound that’s so soft it’s almost subvocal but Bucky hears it. “Take a deep breath,” he says softly, “We have time. We have plenty of time. “Nat texted a few minutes ago. Said the kids saw a petting zoo and some more pretty lights to look at so she and Steve are gonna keep ‘em just a little longer.”

Bucky’s practiced fingers ghost over the ticklish places on your belly and he kisses your neck, “Someone,” he drawled, “is worried about you. Apparently, you’ve been a little worked up after you talked to your ma last week.”

“Bucky-” you protest weakly.

He chuckles, “We got time, Sugar,” he soothes, “C’ mon. You’ve been a Busy little elf since like November to put this whole party together. And the charity things. And fuck only knows what else.” Loving hands knead your hips, relishing the extra plushness you can’t seem to get rid of after three kids, no matter how hard you diet or work out. “Give me an hour, baby. We’ll get you relaxed and maybe you can actually enjoy yourself a little.”

“But-”

“Baby,” he chuckles, “Either you come willingly or I throw you over my shoulder and put some ribbon to good use. You need this. If not for you, do it for the kids… They’re getting old enough now that they’re noticing their ma is just having the worst time doing all this.”

You sigh and melt into the touch as he nibbles along your neck insistently, “Fine,” you murmur, melting, “But only because this feels really good.” Bucky smiled and slapped your backside, “That’s the spirit, baby,” he says, throwing you handily over his shoulder. 

“Bucky!” you yelp, giggling.

“Nope. It’s been two weeks and if I don’t get inside you soon, I’m gonna burst.” he says, dropping you on the bed and hastily starting to strip you out of your clothes, “We’ve not gone this long since after Cheyenne was born.” He grumbles and trails searing kisses down the inside of your thigh, “It’s not fair,” he growls, pausing to nuzzle your belly and pepper kisses over the pudge he adored. He’d never been shy about his adoration of your body. It was the body that had given him three kids and thousands of hours of pleasure and comfort. A little extra softness was nothing he was going to shy away from. “Lookin’ this fucking sexy all the time and not letting me thank you properly.” He tuts and sucks a mark onto your thigh hungrily, making you gasp. 

Bucky doesn’t stop there. He can’t. He nuzzles softly at your sex, lapping at your clit delicately and reminding you, without words, that you’re in good hands. The sounds he’s making are obscene but he doesn’t care. He’s not gotten you alone like this for what feels like forever. It’s been quick fumbles on Saturday morning and slow sweet lovemaking late at night. He wants to fuck. He needs to fuck you until you’re sweating and flushed. Until you’re just a little sore. You make sounds that sound like heaven when the sweet moans and cries pass your lips. Really, he doesn’t need the whole hour and change that he has for it but, as he drives you to bliss for the first time, he’s glad he has it.

“Want you,” you pant, “Please?”

“So greedy,” he scolds playfully, pinching your hip before letting his jeans fall on the floor, “So fucking spoiled, mama.” He waits. He knows exactly how you want him and he knows exactly what you need. You kiss down his body hungrily and he melts into your touch, happy to be devoured. Happy for you to get lost in this moment with him. 

He settles on the bed and lets you straddle his hips, grinning at you, “That’s it mama,” he rumbles, “You always ride my dick so good.” He claims your lips in a kiss that makes you moan against him and he only let you up for air when your squirm, eager to have him inside you. 

As you slide him inside you with a sigh, you push his face into your breasts, relishing the rasp of stubble against your soft skin. By the time you’ve finished and he follows you, you’re both panting and sweating. Your bedroom smells of sex and sweat and just ever so slightly of the cinnamon that seems to permeate everything. He pulls you against his chest and kneads your bottom affectionately, “Better?” he asks softly.

“Yeah,” you admit, nuzzling his throat. 

“Good,” he chuckles, popping your ass, “Now, lets get you a shower and get you a glass of wine.”

“Ooo, Christmas Juice,” you muse, “Do we have and Bailey’s? I’ll make Dirty snowmen.”

“Well go get in the shower and I’ll go look,” he chuckles, helping you off his lap. 

You pout and sigh, “I probably should but…”

“I know,” Bucky rumbled, kissing you softly, “But we’ve got a vacation coming soon, remember?”

“Remember? I’ve got a countdown on my phone… A whole week just you and I? Totally worth not doing presents for each other.”

Bucky grinned and helped you gently off his lap. He had presents for you. Of course, he did. A new piece of jewelry, a new shiny to add to your little collection. But you didn’t need to know that. He watched you go and sighed when you shut the door. He would have liked to watch a little longer but, still. 

_____

By the time the kids came through the door, loaded up on sugar and more than ready for the Christmas Eve party, you’re in the kitchen, sipping a glass of wine sitting on the counter and watching Bucky try and make the sugar cookies for Santa. 

“Bucky leave them alone,” you laugh as he burns his fingers on a hot cookie. 

“They need icing!” he protests.

“Not till they cool, ya heathen!”

“Hey,” he protests, stealing a kiss and savoring the sweet taste on wine on your lips.

Childish giggles make him blush a little and Steve puts his hands over Cheyenne’s eyes.

“Get a room!” Steve yells playfully, “C’ Mon the kids are home.”

Bucky turns, laughing and scoops up two of them, leaving Steve to grab his littlest partner in crime, “Come on guys! There’s fresh snow out there and Santa is gonna be disappointed if we don’t build him a snowman.”

You watch them go, smiling softly and proffer a glass of wine to Natasha, “Nice afternoon?” she teases

“Let’s just say the stockings aren’t the only things that are hung,” you quip, taking another sip from your glass.

“Right?” she says laughing, “Supersoldier Serum, man. The gift that keeps on giving.”

Outside, Steve and Bucky can both hear you laughing. And they both decide that it’s best if they don’t know why.


End file.
